


To My Greatest Love

by gamer_garbage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, HAPPY ONE YEAR!, Poems, Poetry, Spoilers, thank you to the Three Houses community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamer_garbage/pseuds/gamer_garbage
Summary: No one should cherish something as simple as a game. Yet, with time, it became so much more.
Kudos: 2





	To My Greatest Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a real fanfic, but rather a "thank you" piece to the Fire Emblem: Three Houses community for everything it has done. The fandom and the game have both been a great distraction from the chaos that has come to my life since this horrible year started, and I am forever grateful to all the artists and writers who have enjoyed the game as much as I have.
> 
> Three Houses is an amazing and exciting piece of work, and not just as a Fire Emblem game but just by itself. Of course there are lots of things that could have been done better, but it doesn't change the fact that it has some of the most intricate and interesting characterization out of any game I've ever played. I have a deep love for this game, and I just wanted to share it with you all.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Surrounded by death,

And a darkness I could not escape,

Seeing you on the shelf

I’d have it no other way.

On that cold, winter night

Just a little past ten

I never would have thought

You’d help me to love again.

It was nothing more than a whim

A quick decision I made

“A waste of money,” they said,

And at first I thought the same.

With a click of a button

I was taken away

To a world full of magic and dreams,

So I continued to play.

Hours and hours I spent

Picking apart every piece of the story.

Learning of love and sorrow

And the dangers of glory.

Over and over, I would go through it again

Wondering how many ways it could all end,

And I suddenly felt glad

That this game was worth the money I did spend.

First: the story of an archer,

So clever and mischievous,

And who caught my attention

Without even trying, not one bit.

A strange and mysterious boy he was,

Hailing from the Alliance,

And so I picked him as my first

Above the princess and prince.

As the story went on,

I felt myself fall in love

With everything this boy was,

And to this day a man like him is who I still dream of.

Five years pass.

Everything had changed.

Save for that smile

And the plans he had arranged.

To find him a foreigner

Was quite the surprise.

His goal to unite the world

Was nothing short of wise.

Secrets were revealed

After the Empire’s fall,

And thus I rank the Golden Deer

Above them all.

Next was the prince,

Whose smile was as bright as the sun,

But a shroud of darkness clouded his mind.

I wondered what could be done.

The Blue Lions were my second choice,

A good decision I made,

For their stories inspired me

And I felt I had been saved.

Prince Dimitri of the Kingdom

Was a gentle soul,

But the death of his family

Made revenge his only goal.

I watched in both horror

And strange delight

As bloodlust and madness

Took control of this lost knight.

Five years go by,

And he’s worse than before.

Without an eye or self-driven will,

The honorable prince turned into a machine of war.

Despite his power in battle,

He felt too far gone.

But he would not listen to reason.

Everything about it felt wrong.

Though it took the sacrifice of a friend,

Dimitri chose to do what was right.

For the sake of the weak and helpless,

He and his friend chose to fight.

A close second to Claude,

Dimitri was everything I wanted and more:

Though rugged and cold on the outside

He had a heart of gold in his core.

Next were the Eagles,

A “secret route” that wasn’t very secret.

Though the story was good,

I couldn’t help but dislike it.

The princess of the Empire,

And a victim of abuse,

She hated the system

And worked to reveal the truth.

Her ideals matched my own,

But her method wasn’t the best.

I still played the route

To see what it would express.

I had some fun,

Moving on with a few faves,

But didn’t like the fact

It only took a few days.

In those fives years

Nothing had really changed.

Edelgard was still headstrong

And Rhea totally deranged.

Facing Dimitri and the Lions

Made my heart twist in pain.

Placing myself in Byleth’s shoes

Made me glad this was just a game.

I felt glad destroying Rhea

Though I wanted to spare Seteth and Flayn.

I wish I didn’t avoid spoilers.

Maybe then the archbishop wouldn’t be so fucking insane.

Last was the Church.

My least favorite of all.

With only a few good apples,

Of which the number was very small.

My despise for Rhea was deep

And for her I could care less.

But my love for the others

Was something I could not repress.

Seteth was a good father,

Flayn and Cyril a delight to have,

Shamir and Catherine were icons,

And I wish Alois had been my dad.

The route was more neutral than the rest

With the goal not making any sense.

Which was to find Rhea.

Who would have guessed?

Five years go by,

And the Church is in shambles.

The chance of this route being different from the others

Was something I was willing to gamble.

If that challenge was a bet

You bet your ass I would have won.

All the “secrets” and choices

Was shit I had already done.

So Silver Snow I could not enjoy,

Not even a little,

For its plot was pretty empty

And compared to the main three it was very brittle.

I could have not played it at all

And still get the full story

Of love and magic and hope

And the dangers of glory.

Free of spoilers,

And fully aware of the plot,

I took to the web

And was happy with what I got.

Endless love for the cast,

And interactive actors,

And just nothing but positivity

And fics with dozens of chapters!

Though I had been late to the party,

I was welcomed with open arms,

So I joined in the creativity

To spread the love wide and far!

Four years with Fire Emblem,

And my love for it has not faltered.

If anything it has grown

And will never be altered.

To the fandom of Three Houses,

I offer this to you:

My life and my love,

And all the content I can produce.

I thank you for all that you are

And all that you gave.

This happiness you’ve shared

I shall take to my grave.

In a year of chaos and uncertainty,

Let us spread all the love we can.

Only a year has gone by.

Let’s not make this the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy One Year!


End file.
